


The ones that love us never really leave us

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Distant Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (well almost), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slytherin Sirius Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Remus pulled Sirius closer to him as they swayed slowly. The colours from the fairy lights were falling over his face, making him look even more gorgeous, his auburn hair looking different from all the shades and his eyes twinkling with the different colours.'I am so lucky,' Sirius thought as he let himself revel in the warm look in Remus' eyes and the soft smile on his lips.(Epilogue to Distant Stars)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Distant Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	The ones that love us never really leave us

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read Distant Stars yet and plan to read it, then this fic contains some major Distant Stars spoilers.  
> But if you don't plan to read Distant Stars, then you can read this separately I guess.

Four months later,

The crisp winter air blew around the snow laden cottage, white flakes dancing around. Smoke was coming out of the chimney of the cottage, smell of dust mixed with Christmas cookies and a smell distinctly of home. 

Inside, Sirius was sitting in a room filled with things, memories, left from his younger brother. An album was laid open on his lap, pictures of his and Regulus' childhood, the memories from so long, but yet so, so close to his heart, a part of his soul. 

Some months ago, he wouldn't have been able to look at these pictures without breaking down, without feeling the ache in his heart grow more. But now, it had become easier. 

'Remus was right. It does get easier,' he thought to himself as he ran his eyes over a picture of Regulus from a Christmas. His brother was sitting in his room, unwrapping a present from Sirius. Even in the photograph, Sirius could see the eagerness in Regulus' eyes.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice pulled him out of the memories, making him realize that he was probably sitting here for over an hour now. 

He turned to the door to find Remus leaning against the door frame, with that smile of his, that always made Sirius' heart beat a little faster, no matter how many times he received that smile. 

"The others will be here soon," Remus said, reminding him. "Did you find the photograph?" 

"Yeah, I got it." Taking the photograph of Regulus from the Christmas, Sirius closed the album and stood up, following Remus out of the room. 

The living room was covered in decorations that they had spend almost a week putting up. Since this was their first proper Christmas together, they wanted it to be perfect. The Christmas tree in a corner— 'their Christmas tree'— was also decorated, presents lying around it. 

Sirius placed the photograph on a shelf next to some other photographs. There was a knock on the door indicating that the others were here. 

As they answered the door, they were attacked with hugs and enthusiastic Christmas wishes by everyone; James, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas.

Sirius took Harry out of his stroller. "Harry!" he exclaimed happily as Harry beamed at him. "We made cookies just for you today." 

"Hey, what about me? I want cookies too!" James feigned shock and betrayal, making them laugh. 

Harry reached out to Remus, who gently took Harry away from Sirius' arms. "How are you doing, Harry?" he asked as they started walking towards the living room. 

Sirius noticed the way Harry was looking at Remus. He always had this kind of enthralled look when Remus would talk to him. Remus seemed to have a special charm that would always take Harry's attention.

As Sirius looked at Harry smiling up at Remus, he wondered what it would be like to have this everyday, a complete family with Remus. The thought made his heart yearn with desire.

'Maybe some day,' he thought to himself. 

\----

After the dinner, Remus put on a song on their recorder and walked over to Sirius with questioning eyes. 

'Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live'

He wordlessly offered out his hand and Sirius took it, letting Remus lead him towards the middle of the room, where the others were starting to dance as well. 

Remus pulled Sirius closer to him as they swayed slowly. The fairy lights were falling over his face, making him look even more gorgeous, his auburn hair looking different from all the shades and his eyes twinkling with the different colours.

'I am so lucky,' Sirius thought as he let himself revel in the warm look in Remus' eyes and the soft smile on his lips. 

'Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live'

"Sirius, you know you're the best thing that has happened to me?" Remus whispered after sometime.

Sirius would have replied by saying that Remus was quite crazy for thinking that, but his brain seemed to stop functioning due to the utter look of love and adoration on Remus' face.

"Ever since I met you, my life has become complete," Remus continued, "It's...It's actually kinda crazy how much I love you. I can't even imagine being without you." 

Sirius licked his lips, feeling his mouth go dry.

'Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live'

Remus took a deep breath as if gathering the courage, before he took something out of his pocket and got down on one knee, holding out a ring. 'A fucking ring!' "Sirius, will you marry me?" 

Sirius stared at him, too shell shocked to speak or breath or think even. His heart was pounding in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. Never even in his wildest dreams had he thought that this would truly happen.

"Yes! I will!" he breathed out. He held out his hand and let out a trembling breath as Remus slipped the ring on his finger. 

The others clapped and cheered happily as he pulled Remus up into a deep kiss. "Fuck, I love you so much," he mumbled into the kiss. 

"I love you too. More than anything." The words sent another wave of warmth through Sirius' body. 

'I am so lucky,' he thought again as he pulled back and stared into Remus'— his finance's— eyes, now glistened. 

The others walked to them and congratulated them, all smiling cheerfully. 

A while later, as they all were sitting in the living room, Sirius glanced out of the window at the snow falling outside. He stroked his thumb over Remus' hand which was resting on Sirius' thigh. "Can we go outside for a while?" he asked Remus. 

Remus nodded. "Of course." 

They walked out and stood under the snow, the flakes falling heavily over them. Sirius turned to Remus and noticed a snowflake fall on Remus' eyelash, at which he blinked quickly. 

Sirius' heart swelled in his chest at the fact that this beautiful boy in front of him was 'his fiance'. He planted a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of Remus' lips, feeling Remus' lips curl up into a wide smile. 

Sirius pulled back and looked at the cloudy, dark sky. There were no stars visible, but that didn't dishearten him. Because it didn't matter if he could see the stars or not, he knew that they were there, a departed part of him, always with him, smiling down at him. 

'And when I am gone,  
Consider me a memory,  
Consider me the past,  
Consider me a smile in an old photograph,  
Someone who used to make you laugh.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm do I sense a wedding coming next? ;)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
